Czarodziejskie maski
Czarodziejskie maski – dwudziesty-piąty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Jednocześnie jest ostatnim odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu. Fabuła Dona Paloma czuje się zrzucona na dalszy plan przez Elenę, gdy ta przybywa z pomocą z nową umową handlową podczas Święta Przyjaźni. Streszczenie Dona Paloma nadzoruje przygotowania do obchodów Święta Przyjaźni, gdy nagle Carlos przynosi jej wiadomość z pałacu, w której jest napisane, że Esteban jest chory i nie przyjdzie. Dona Paloma jest z tego powodu zadowolona, ponieważ będzie na spotkaniu jedyną reprezentantką Avaloru, więc będzie osobiście negocjować kontrakty handlowe z zaproszonymi gośćmi i wszyscy zobaczą, że to ona jest najważniejszą osobą w królestwie. Carlos przypomina Donie Palomie, że Elena jest najważniejszą osobą. Dona Paloma natomiast mówi, że to ona podejmuje ważne decyzje i dlatego to ona zasługuje na największy szacunek, a Elena może sobie być władczynią. W tej chwili przyjeżdża stary znajomy Dony Palomy, Pablo Agama, który mówi na nią "Hortensja" (prawdziwe imię Dony Palomy), i mówi jej, że ona naprawdę daleko zaszła z tej swojej maleńkiej wioski, jednocześnie przypominając jej, że ona kiedyś nie miała grosza przy duszy. Dona Paloma, która się zdenerwowała ostatnią częścią wypowiedzi Pabla o niej, pyta się go, czego on chce. Pablo mówi Donie Palomie, iż chce, żeby ona zarobiła dużo pieniędzy, i pokazuje jej maski byka, ptaka i krokodyla, jednocześnie mówiąc, że one są według legendy czarodziejskie. Dona Paloma nie wierzy w to i zarzuca Pablo, że on chce więcej zarobić na maskach. Pablo natomiast mówi Donie Palomie, że ona będzie mogła zarobić więcej na swoich klientach. Dona Paloma kupuje maski i wyprasza Pabla. Tymczasem w pałacu, Elena opiekuje się Estebanem. Mimo choroby, Esteban chce pójść na Święto Przyjaźni, ale Elena każe mu leżeć w łóżku i tłumaczy mu, że przekazano Donie Palomie wiadomość. Esteban tłumaczy Elenie, że ta nowa umowa handlowa otwiera całkiem nowe możliwości pracy dla mieszkańców Avaloru i delegaci muszą ją podpisać, a tylko ktoś z jego umiejętnością perswazji zagwarantuje sukces tych negocjacji. Elena postanawia zastąpić Estebana na tak ważnym przyjęciu. Esteban ostrzega Elenę, że to bardzo trudne. Elena tłumaczy Estebanowi, że pamięta, jak jej ojciec rozmawiał z sojusznikami, i doskonale wie, co robić, i obiecuje kuzynowi, że go nie zawiedzie. Elena przyjeżdża do Dony Palomy, która nie jest zadowolona na jej widok, i mówi jej, że zastępuje Estebana. Dona Paloma uznaje, że to będzie katastrofa, ale Carlos tłumaczy jej, że ambasadorzy powinni być zadowoleni, że ugości ich księżniczka Avaloru. Dona Paloma natomiast mówi Carlosowi, że to ona miała królować, a przez Elenę zejdzie na dalszy plan. Dona Paloma próbuje wyprosić Elenę, mówiąc, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą i że te handlowe rozmowy będą nudne dla księżniczki. Elena mówi Donie Palomie, że uwielbia handlowe rozmowy i że ma kilka propozycji, żeby przyjęcie było mniej nudne, a bardziej uroczyste. Dona Paloma tłumaczy Elenie, że woli przyjęcie takim, jakim jest, i pokazuje jej przygotowaną w tradycyjny sposób salę. Elena mówi Donie Palomie, że wszystko wygląda pięknie, ale też trochę sztywno i oficjalnie, i że powinny pokazać gościom, kim są i jak świętują, bo oni muszą poczuć się jak w domu. Dona Paloma nie zgadza się, mówiąc, że potrzebne są tylko podpisy gości na umowie. Elena tłumaczy Donie Palomie, że podczas podejmowania gości w pałacu, jej ojciec trzymał się zasady traktowania gości jak rodzinę dla zyskania ich lojalności i wierności. Widząc, że nie uda się jej pozbyć Eleny, Dona Paloma zamierza jakoś ją przyćmić, więc postanawia urządzić przyjęcie w swoim stylu w jednej części sali, a Elena urządzi swoje przyjęcie w innej części sali, a goście będą mogli sami decydować, gdzie chcą się bawić. Elena zgadza się na taki układ. Nieco później, przyjeżdżają już ambasadorzy: Shoji z Satu, Nathaniel z Norbergii i, ku zaskoczeniu Eleny, książę Alonso z Cordoby. Elena pyta się Alonso, czy ojciec go przysłał. Alonso mówi Elenie, że sam się zgłosił do reprezentowania kraju i że zapragnął stać się odpowiedzialnym władcą po jej wizycie w Cordobie. Gdy wszyscy wchodzą do środka, Elena zauważa ogromną kotarę, którą Dona Paloma zakryła jej część przyjęcia. Gdy każdy z ambasadorów wyraża własną opinię co do przyjęcia, między nimi prawie dochodzi do kłótni, ale Dona Paloma ich uspokaja i proponuje im podpisywanie umowy. Elena postanawia jeszcze się pobawić i odsłania swoją część przyjęcia, która od razu podoba się ambasadorom, ku niezadowoleniu Dony Palomy. Gdy Dona Paloma zastanawia się, jak przeciągnąć gości na swoją stronę sali, Carlos sugeruje jej, żeby była zabawniejsza. Dona Paloma patrzy na maski i postanawia je wykorzystać, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę gości. Dona Paloma proponuje ambasadorom maskaradę i wręcza im maski. Ambasadorzy wkładają maski na głowy i nagle zmieniają się oni w zwierzęta, jak na maskach; Alonso teraz jest ptakiem, Shoji bykiem, a Nathaniel krokodylem. Dona Paloma dowiaduje się, że maski naprawdę są czarodziejskie. Ambasadorzy zaczynają przez maski zachowywać się dziko i atakować siebie nawzajem. Dona Paloma każe Carlosowi nie dopuścić, by ambasadorzy wydostali się na zewnątrz, ale on ucieka ze służbą, zostawiając Donę Palomą i Elenę z zaczarowanymi ambasadorami. Dona Paloma mówi Elenie, że maski odsłaniają najgorsze cechy osobowości ambasadorów: Alonso to lekkoduch, Nathaniel to zrzęda, a Shoji to niezdarny byk. Elena dochodzi do wniosku, że jak ambasadorzy zdejmą maski, wszystko wróci do normy. Dona Paloma każe ambasadorom zdjąć maski, ale oni nie mogą ich zdjąć. Dona Paloma zamierza osobiście zająć się powstrzymaniem ambasadorów. Elena pyta się Dony Palomy, jak może pomóc, ale ta zabrania jej pomagać, bo zdominowała jej imprezę. Elena tłumaczy Donie Palomie, że chciała jej tylko pomóc. Dona Paloma wyciąga lasso i ogromną klatkę na egzotyczne zwierzęta. Dona Paloma postanawia złapać ambasadorów w klatkę. Dona Paloma łapie Nathaniela na lasso i wrzuca go do klatki, a potem łapie Shoji'ego. Elena próbuje zawołać Alonso, by zdjąć mu maskę, ale ten mówi jej, że jak podleci, Shoji go dopadnie. Elena zwabia Alonso za pomocą krakersa. Shoji rzuca się na Alonso, jednocześnie ciągając ze sobą klatkę, do której jest przywiązany i w której jest Nathaniel. Gdy Alonso unika staranowania, Shoji taranuje drzwi, wydostając się z Nathanielem na zewnątrz. Alonso odlatuje i to na zewnątrz. Ścigając Alonso, Shoji przypadkiem uderza klatką w fontannę, wypuszczając Nathaniela, który potem wskakuje do fontanny i pływa w niej. Gdy Shoji znów próbuje zaatakować Alonso, ten ucieka, przez co Shoji uderza w klatkę, która spada prosto na Elenę i Donę Palomę, więżąc je we wnętrzu po lądowaniu. Elena i Dona Paloma próbują podnieść klatkę, żeby się wydostać, ale ona jest za ciężka. Dona Paloma załamuje się faktem, że po raz kolejny straci wszystko, jak ambasadorzy uciekną na miasto i wszyscy ich zobaczą, przez co się zorientują, kto odpowiada za katastrofę, co bardzo ciekawi Elenę. Dona Paloma wyznaje Elenie, że urodziła się i dorastała na małej farmie z całą rodziną, i była bardzo szczęśliwa, aż nagle nadeszła wielka powódź i stracili wszystko, i przyjechała do miasta w poszukiwaniu pracy i postanowiła nie spocząć, dopóki nie stanie się najlepszym kupcem w królestwie Avaloru. Mówi także Elenie, że to wszystko znowu straci, bo ta chciała udowodnić, że potrafi lepiej zrobić coś, co sama robiła od wielu lat. Elena współczuje Donie Palomie, ponieważ straciła królestwo i rodziców, i tłumaczy, że właśnie dlatego chce robić to, co do niej należy, i to dobrze, bo nie może znowu stracić wszystkiego. Dona Paloma mówi Elenie, że mają ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż sądziła, i pochwala jej starania jako koronowana księżniczka, dodając, że ta mogłaby jej częściej słuchać. Mając pomysł, jak wydostać się z klatki, Dona Paloma rzuca lasso do pobliskiej karocy z końmi. Elena każe koniom się ruszyć i one podnoszą klatkę przez ruch. Elena i Dona Paloma wydostają się. Elena zauważa, że ambasadorzy jeszcze nie uciekli, i wpada na nowy pomysł, jak zdjąć im maski. Elena zwabia Alonso za pomocą tacy, która jest tak lśniąca, że można w niej widzieć odbicie, tak jak w lustrze. Gdy Alonso patrzy na swoje odbicie, Dona Paloma zdejmuje mu maskę, co przywraca go do normalnej postaci. Alonso zwabia Nathaniela za pomocą tacy pełnej tapas. Gdy Nathaniel je po kolei tapas, Elena zdejmuje mu maskę, przywracając go do ludzkiej postaci. Gdy Shoji prawie taranuje bramę, Elena, Dona Paloma, Alonso i Nathaniel podjeżdżają do niego karocą. Gdy Shoji zauważa Alonso, goni karocę. Na rozkaz Eleny, Alonso i Nathaniel rzucają Shoji'emu na drogę budyń. Shoji ślizga się po budyniu i wpada w mur, w którym rogi jego maski utknęły. Próbując się wydostać, Shoji wyciąga głowę z maski i wraca do normalności. Dona Paloma przeprasza ambasadorów za to, co się stało. Shoji natomiast mówi, że nie ma powodów do przeprosin, wyznając, że kiedy się wścieka, nigdy tego nie okazuje, i cieszy się, że w końcu to z siebie wyrzucił. Alonso, Shoji i Nathaniel godzą się ze sobą i postanawiają być wobec siebie kimś więcej, niż sojusznikami, czyli przyjaciółmi. Elena postanawia podpisać oficjalny traktat handlowy, ale Dona Paloma postanawia najpierw podjąć gości tak, jak należy, by poczuli się jak w domu. Wszyscy wracają na przyjęcie. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Książę Alonso po raz pierwszy przyjeżdża do Avaloru. * Dona Paloma wyjawia, jak wyglądało jej życie, zanim stała się cechmistrzynią handlarzy. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Dona Paloma * Książę Alonso * Shoji * Nathaniel Pozostali bohaterowie * Kanclerz Esteban * Carlos * Pablo Agama * Carmela * Król Raul (wspomniany) * Naomi Turner (wspomniana) * Król Juan Ramon (wspomniany) * Rodzina Dony Palomy (wspomnieni) * Królowa Lucia (wspomniana) * Francisco Flores (obraz) * Luisa Flores (obraz) * Monsun (tekturowa figurka) * Królewscy służący * Królewscy strażnicy * Królewski kucharz * Wóźnica Shoji'ego * Muzycy * Cywile Piosenka * Lepsze przyjęcie poprowadzę dziś ja – Elena i Dona Paloma Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Elena karmi Estebana, udając, że łyżka to Jagun, a usta Estebana są gniazdem, czego się nauczyła w odcinku "Wyspa młodości". * Elena zawarła umowę handlową z królestwem Satu w odcinku "Idealna siostra". * Elena poznała Shoji'ego w odcinku "Idealna siostra", i księcia Alonso w odcinku "Zbyt czarujący książę". * Rodzice Eleny umarli w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania", jak i również w filmie ''Elena i sekret Avaloru''. Ciekawostki * Dona Paloma czyta tytuł odcinka. * Wychodzi na jaw, że Dona Paloma tak naprawdę ma na imię Hortensja. * Technicznie, ostatnim odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu serialu jest odcinek "Kraina Jagunów", mimo, że został wyemitowany cztery odcinki wcześniej przed tym odcinkiem. * Morały: ** Zawsze spraw, żeby twoi goście czuli się mile widziani i jak w domu; ** Rozmowa i słuchanie idą ramię w ramię podczas konwersacji. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1